


摘月亮

by 1225Hz



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1225Hz/pseuds/1225Hz
Summary: “有机会来台南，我就带你去个地方。”
Kudos: 7





	摘月亮

周子瑜被重重地摁倒。

眼前是一片黢黑，身上人似乎刻意凑近耳畔，轻声细语中，周子瑜听见了自己的名字。她没忘凑崎的独家秘技，一呼一吸带来的轻叹永远令人耳根发烫。接下来，凑崎咬含耳垂，柔软的舌尖短暂触碰，周子瑜只觉得脊骨发麻。

天昏地暗。这是周子瑜的一切感知，下一秒，凑崎的双手上上下下，周子瑜的睡衣扣子便一个一个地脱落了。小孩的身子发育越来越好了，凑崎的手已经接受反馈，忍不住低下头来亲吻。凑崎靠近周子瑜的肩窝，先是高挺的鼻尖轻蹭，而后是柔软的双唇吮吸，周子瑜张开了嘴，伴着冷汗滑落。

年上的节奏拉得很慢，周子瑜觉得这次的草莓成熟太晚，回过神时，年上的舌尖还在肩窝上打转。凑崎很满意自己的杰作，指尖从这颗草莓开始，不断往下，触碰锁骨、胸膛、肋骨、脐眼，周子瑜身子微颤，偏偏又让敏锐的年上捕捉到了。

凑崎的手往回走，小孩的山峰似乎又胀了些，年上便从五根指头换成一根指头，细细考量山脚的直径。夜太黑，周子瑜看不清凑崎的眼色，但她知道小年上的喜怒哀乐向来明显。凑崎的指尖滑到身侧，害得周子瑜猛烈地颤了一会，这时，周子瑜看到凑崎笑得前仰后合。

可是，偏偏因为凑崎的笑，周子瑜的耳根更红了，背后细细密密的汗快要渗出，整副身子烫得厉害。凑崎记下了这处的敏感点，伸出舌尖轻轻标记，冰凉的感觉让周子瑜抓紧了床单。

她下意识地仰着头，身上的姐姐总是不放过任何新奇的机会，等到姐姐倦了，周子瑜才有一丝力气缓和，瞥一眼小年上的脑袋。

但好景不长，亲爱的姐姐咬着乳尖，一阵一阵地刺痛感灌进骨髓，周子瑜不禁哼出了声。这回的疼出其不意，疼得纯粹，周子瑜的泪珠溢了出来，视线模糊，快要看不清凑崎的存在。

凑崎怜爱身下的小哭包了，捧着年下的脸庞，拇指轻轻刮擦落下的泪珠。还有一些泪水流进了耳朵，凑崎稍微处理一下，至少恢复了听觉。凑崎知道这样不能完全挽回小孩的脾气，就把身子压下来，让小孩埋进姐姐的胸膛里，过了几秒，周子瑜刚才的委屈和难过，突然都不重要了。

周子瑜闻到了凑崎的香味，像小孩子一样的淡淡奶味，香甜柔软，闻久了又像雨后清晨的味道。周子瑜下意识地吻，吻进凑崎的胸膛，这处最靠近心脏的地方。于是轮到凑崎耳根发烫了，浑身上下像通了导火索，从耳根蔓延，直到阴腔，凑崎出乎意料地湿了。

而凑崎凭借玩弄周子瑜的敏感点，及时拿回了控制权。凑崎舔舐着挺立的乳尖，身下的小孩总算安分了许多。

凑崎的舌尖凉凉的，周子瑜不禁打了激灵，可没过多久，凑崎的口腔升了温，让周子瑜的乳尖更挺了。凑崎的本事像是与生俱来，在舔舐过后，凑崎不紧不慢地吮吸，周子瑜的腹部一阵塌陷，身上人总是恰时引起敏感。

很热，很热，周子瑜不怕冷了，身子的烫一下子冲散了冷，但凑崎怕她着凉，把被子压了上来。隔着被子的周子瑜又闷又热，气呼呼地往下扯，凑崎觉得好笑，生闷气的年下还是没变。

凑崎遇见周子瑜时，只看到15岁的小孩站在门外，生硬地向所有来往的人打招呼。在很长的练习生涯中，凑崎头一次见中国来的孩子。清秀，礼貌，周子瑜几乎占据了所有形容完美的词汇。就在所有人的注视下，周子瑜正做自我介绍，蹩脚的韩语上句不接下句，令凑崎想到隔海相望的国度里，小孩得有多大的勇气漂洋过海。

所以凑崎对她多一份关注，同样身为外国人，周子瑜永远是最话少的那一个。但是某天，周子瑜来搭话了，凑崎觉得意外，又觉得小孩有苦衷似的，小孩的表情总是那么好猜。周子瑜来搭话，第一句就问“可以帮我完成一项调查吗？”

凑崎想到周子瑜还在上课，调查无非是课后实践报告，于是爽快地答应了。

调查报告上写着各国文化习俗差异，凑崎才知道小孩为什么第一个找她搭话，问卷表格的第一列就是日本。

“写不完我就不能毕业了。”

周子瑜看到凑崎总是写错字，但不好意思催促长辈，委婉地告诉凑崎自己的难处。

“诶，我也是外国人嘛，对韩文不太熟啦。”

“你也可以写日文呀，我可以猜出意思的。”

嗬，小孩真以为日语里的汉字和中文意思一样的么？

“好啊。”

这回凑崎写得很快，平假片假混着来，一个汉字也没有。周子瑜知道碰壁了，苦笑时的酒窝露了出来，心虚地问韩语意思。

从回忆里拉出来，凑崎一直记得周子瑜的酒窝。笑也好，生气也好，脸颊两边的酒窝总会跑出来，让人忍俊不禁。现在周子瑜不愿盖被子，脸上的酒窝也跑出来了，凑崎只好依她的意思，过后不受凉就好了。

周子瑜受到一股劲，身上的姐姐不断地吮吸，乳尖又胀又疼，仿佛灵魂也将抽丝剥茧。姐姐的唾液好凉，周子瑜的腰经常不安分地乱动，凑崎只好伸出一只手来，按住另一颗起起伏伏的乳尖。凑崎的指头细细的，全是骨头，周子瑜能明显感知到两根骨头的磨蹭，这会一边湿润，一边干燥，周子瑜莫名想到一个词：干湿分离。

但目前情况算不上干湿分离，周子瑜的上面染湿了，下面同样溢出湿热的花液，凑崎满意地笑了，小孩的表现意料之中，值得褒奖和疼爱。凑崎抱着她，问圣诞想要什么礼物，周子瑜停顿了许久才接上话。

“你送的我都喜欢。”

才不是呢。

凑崎鼓着气，知道小孩吃不了辣，送她辣酱会高兴么？

“围巾？玩偶？”

“那也不错。”

“想要什么颜色？”

周子瑜忽然笑了，“好认真呀。”

“粉色怎么样？”

“那是姐姐喜欢的颜色吧。”

“所以，蓝色？”

“还是送我手机壳吧。”

凑崎也留意到小年下的手机一直没套壳，光秃秃的，“内～”

算上今天，周子瑜见到送出大半年的手机壳仍在姐姐的旧手机上，不愿换掉，就趁此机会一起换个新的好了。

凑崎抱了很久，舍不得从周子瑜的胸膛移开，就这样眯着眼蒙混过关。周子瑜被很好地包裹着，气氛微醺醺的，有点像冒着泡的气泡酒，先前的拥抱亲吻做爱，也随着气泡慢慢变淡，不禁让人打了哈欠。

听到这一声拖着长长尾音的哈欠，凑崎恍然醒了过来，就着姿势下了口，还在张嘴的小年下来不及反应，口腔里早已舌尖缠绵。柔软，湿润，周子瑜只剩这些感知，凑崎带来的专注永远令人深深迷醉。

姐姐的气息微凉，轻扑过来时借着脸颊生了温，周子瑜想到台南的海风。

海滨城市的日落稍迟一些，光倾泻下来，细细密密的光影铺满了星火，天上海上，全是火烧一样的颜色。在橘红与深蓝交替之间，海风迎面，树影摇曳，周子瑜借此看到了过去。

她一切魂牵梦绕的思念都在凑崎身上，最佳拍档、固定同行人的称谓如此心照不宣。从时间的开端，到遥远的未来，周子瑜的视线狭窄到只有凑崎一人，望眼欲穿的时候，眼底的深情像斟满晚霞的酒。若晚霞真的是酒，周子瑜甘愿饮下，从此无限好留在眼下，近黄昏留给过往。

纱夏姐姐，我可以问你一个问题吗？

好啊。

为什么有些好人会和错的人交往呢？

因为...我们只接受自己认为配的上的爱？

那，姐姐觉得，我们会有错吗？

我们可以试一试。

凑崎的手扣了上来，长时间的接吻共享有限的氧气，渐渐令人头晕目眩。身下的小孩浑身全是汗，身子发烫得像烧炼的铁块。

太热了，周子瑜只觉得房间里的暖气实在多余，和蒸桑拿一样。于是小年下呈大字型，尽可能占据床上其余冰凉凉的地方。凑崎在梳理年下的发丝，顺便拭去一路滚下的汗珠，可是一热，凑崎似乎也受了影响，从头到脚染上了周子瑜的温度。

人就是这样，突破忍耐值就会胡思乱想，凑崎心里的欲望满满当当，她不想局限于简单的谈情说爱。

凑崎的手轻轻地抚摸着，记忆告诉她哪处值得玩味。周子瑜的腰一直不安分，又晃又律动，身上的凑崎从起伏想到了嵌入。很早凑崎就留意了小孩的腰，纤细得仿佛装不下脏器，凑崎的指头从左边滑到右边，从前面滑到后面，周子瑜忍着呼吸，腰腹又瘦了一圈，这时凑崎触碰了脊骨，短暂的风平浪静掀起一场纷乱。

痒。

周子瑜不怕痒，唯独腰椎不行，凑崎上下摩挲着，周子瑜身子微颤，走漏嘤咛，身下已是湿漉漉一片。

傻小孩的声音和酥饼一样清脆，有时加糖甜蜜，有时加奶柔软，凑崎知道这样的声音只能此刻独享，不知不觉，凑崎的耳根烫得难耐，身下的小孩居然这么俘获人心。

凑崎随着腰椎向下走，很快来到股间，左瓣和右瓣的臀部被侵占，周子瑜提了提身子，抓紧床单的手松懈了又发力。凑崎的指头从后面绕到了前面，左探右探，因充血而肿胀的核仁被细细的指头包裹着，周子瑜不禁哼出了声。

年上并不满足于此，她俯下身子亲吻周子瑜的每一处，每一处都伴着粉红色的烙印，周子瑜挣扎了起来，右手护住了姐姐的脑袋，接着传来撒娇般的语气——

“不要亲脖子呀！”

凑崎愣了片刻，忽然眼含笑意，“嗯嗯，不亲。”

所以凑崎转攻早已挺立的乳尖，凑崎的指头每揉捏一会核仁，口腔就包裹一次乳尖，周子瑜被这般抚弄着，先前忍耐的喘息渐渐大声了起来。

周子瑜的花液到处都是，凑崎满手染上了，湿润的指头揉着核仁，冰凉凉的刺激让小年下拱起了腰。凑崎还想被甜蜜包裹着，于是身子不断往下移，不久之后，舌尖触碰到了那一处柔软。

她知道这是口交，周子瑜想把身子蜷缩起来，姐姐带来的感觉实在过于敏感。凑崎的舌苔很凉，激得周子瑜浑身发颤，小孩所有的力度在那瞬间无法收紧，直直往凑崎的脸庞怼去。

先前的花液浸染了凑崎的嘴角脸颊，她知道小孩很敏感，但不知道竟会如此敏感，周子瑜的阀值越来越低，身下像卷起了浪，频频涌出的液体溅了一地。

凑崎尝到了浪的味道，难以摹绘，但记忆里似乎有过这样的味觉记录。就在凑崎思考怎么形容味道时，动作明显变得很慢，周子瑜不舒服了，自己动了腰，以此来附和姐姐的舌头。

很累。凑崎觉得舌头又麻又僵，冥冥之中想到了周子瑜的味道，这是二月收集的樱花放进盐水中发酵的味道，清清淡淡，后知后觉。

周子瑜一直遗憾没能去赏樱，凑崎转述盐渍樱花的味道时，让她一阵羞赧。等一切感官降落，所有的温存弥漫，凑崎紧紧抱着周子瑜不松开。

外面有烟花的声音，周子瑜想到新年将至，忽然开了口。

“有机会来台南，我就带你去个地方。”

“好呀。”

周子瑜闭上双眼，耳边是温柔的风声。梦里的台南夕阳渐下，周子瑜决定牵起凑崎的手，趁着晚霞未落，把眼中的情意随海风送给她听。

FIN.


End file.
